


cherry red

by jun8th



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2 (two) dumb gays, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, microscopic junhao if you squint REALLY hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun8th/pseuds/jun8th
Summary: Hansol has always wondered what Minghao’s lips taste like.orMinghao's lips are too goddamn distracting and Hansol is just 1 (one) dumb panicked gay.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	cherry red

Hansol is normally not the type who is easily distracted. He prides himself in his ability to focus on certain tasks for an extended period of time. But when Minghao decided to use _ that _ fruity red lip tint for a performance, he knows he’s not going to have it easy. He keeps on catching himself staring at Minghao’s lips, from the first time the make-up artist applied it on the older boy’s lips. His eyes just keep wandering back to them, watching how the lip tint would shine under the bright lights of their dressing room, or under the blinding spotlights on stage.

Hansol would then catch himself licking his own lips, wondering how Minghao’s would taste like. Would they taste like cherries that match his lip colour? Or would they taste fresh like the mints Minghao munched on during break earlier?

Throughout the performance, it takes all the willpower for Hansol to tear his eyes away from Minghao’s lips. They just look so _ alluring _, tempting Hansol to just lean in to the older member and kiss him right then and there.

Hansol’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest when Minghao licks his lips seductively to tease the fans. He almost faltered from his focus and his choreography fell behind a little from the other members with all his attention gathered on a certain Xu Minghao instead of his performance. Luckily, he is quick enough to pick up where he left off and he silently prays to God that the fans did not notice what just happened.

The performance soon ends after what felt like a whole entire _ eternity _ and Hansol can finally breathe a long sigh of relief. He and the other members soon retreat backstage after they bid their goodbyes to their fans to change back to their regular clothes and get their makeup removed.

Backstage, Hansol is busy pouring some of the makeup remover liquid onto a cotton pad when Minghao suddenly taps on his shoulder. Hansol jumps up, startled, earning a cute giggle from the older member.

“O-oh! Minghao-hyung! You startled me!”

“It’s fine, sorry for startling you!” Minghao smiles at the younger member, his lips looking glossy under the beauty lights of the dressing room and Hansol just couldn’t help but _ stare. _

“So, what’s up?” Hansol grins, his eyes now darting back to his cotton pad after he catches himself staring again.

“Can we talk in private after this?”

Hansol gulps.

_ ‘Oh, shit. Did he figure out about the staring? I mean, I was being kinda obvious about it, but still…’ _

“Well?” Minghao raises an eyebrow, his lips curled into a tiny pout and Hansol _ almost _ gave in to kiss him.

“O-oh, yeah! Of course, hyung! I need to get my makeup removed first, though!” Hansol points at his soaked cotton pad waiting to be used.

“Oh sure, I’ll just wait for you, then!” Minghao sits himself right next to Hansol’s chair and whips out his phone to scroll through his Instagram.

Hansol rubs the cotton pad across his face and watches his crush from the corner of his eye. He just got his makeup removed and his lips aren’t as _ red _ as before, but still so captivating all the same.

He sighs and tries to focus his attention on something, anything else to distract himself from his crush. He stares blankly at his own reflection while balling up the used cotton pad and haphazardly tosses it into the tiny bin placed on top of the table.

“Oh, you’re done?” Minghao shoves his phone into his jeans pocket and stands up.

“Yeah, I guess I’m done.”

“Great, follow me.”

Minghao stretches his hand out and Hansol takes it. The younger has expected for him to let go as soon as he stands up, but Minghao keeps their hands interlaced with one another, making his heart skip a beat.

Hansol opens his mouth to question where they are going, but decides to keep his mouth shut. His steps soon match with Minghao’s pace, and the quiet hallway is only filled with the sounds of their footsteps.

Minghao soon stops in front of two gaudy-looking vending machines and let go of Hansol’s hand. Hansol would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when he let go. The raven-haired boy leans against the vending machines, the low light illuminating his figure perfectly and Hansol takes in this view to remember later. He shoves his hands into his own pockets.

“So, what’s up, hyung?” He grins, all gummy and wide.

Minghao sighs.

“Do you honestly think I wouldn’t notice?”

“What do you mean?”

Hansol’s heart starts beating twice as fast and he can literally feel his heart in his throat.

“That you were staring at me pretty much all throughout the performance.”

Hansol opens his mouth to deny the older’s accusation, but instead closes it again and a soft sigh escapes his lips. He knows denying it would just be futile because he _ did _stare at him quite intently.

“I.. I guess you found out, huh..?” Hansol crosses his arms and admits defeat.

“Yeah, well, you were being really obvious about it,” Minghao mumbles out.

“Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?”

Hansol sounds genuinely apologetic, and the guilt in his voice makes him sound like he killed an animal or something. Minghao lets out a breathy giggle at this.

“Do you want me to be honest?” Minghao tilts his head in the cutest way possible, his lips curved into a tight-lipped smile.

Hansol looks confused, but nods anyways.

“I kinda like it,” Minghao says in a tiny voice that is barely a whisper. His face turns into a fair shade of pink and the tips of his elven-like ears are tinted with an equally bright shade of pink. Hansol’s eyes widen at this. He feels like his heart is about to jump out of his chest at any given moment now.

“What do you mean, hyung?” Hansol asks dumbly and the shade of pink colouring Minghao’s face and ears deepen into a red colour.

“Don’t make me spell it out, Hansol, it’s kinda embarrassing,” Minghao covers his face with both his hands. Hansol gently grabs Minghao’s wrists, urging him to stop covering his face.

“Hey, don’t cover your face, you’re really cute like this,” Hansol’s voice is gentle, making it hard for Minghao to disobey when his face is literally burning up as if he just swallowed a chili pepper whole. Minghao looks straight into Hansol’s eyes for a split second, but immediately averts his gaze in embarrassment.

“You staring at me.”

Hansol raises an eyebrow.

“I like it, you idiot, stop making me spell it out.”

“Oh my god, what?”

“Are you doing this on purpose or what?”

Minghao’s lips curve into a pout. He looks impossibly cuter and that does things to Hansol’s (weak) heart. Hansol chuckles, the sound of his airy laughs echo lightly in the empty hallway.

“Maybe I am,” Hansol smirks, earning himself a playful punch on his shoulder. Minghao was about to retort, when Hansol suddenly places both hands on his face, feeling the heat on his face grow even hotter than before. Minghao wanted to slap his hands away but it just felt so_ right. _ He leans in to the touch, finding comfort in it. The younger male slowly closes the distance between them until they are just a breath away from each other.

“Hyung, may I?” Hansol asks, his breath ghosting over the older male’s lips. Minghao slowly nods and closes his eyes. Their first contact is chaste, soft, yet still so intimate all the same. They interlock their lips again, feeling so right about how their lips just slot with each other so well. It started with their lips just touching innocently with barely any contact. But then Minghao opens his mouth to allow Hansol to access it with his own.

Hansol wastes no time and takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Minghao’s mouth, which forces out a strained noise from the older male’s throat. He is eager to hear more, so he deepens the kiss, his hands now wrapped around Minghao’s waist and Minghao’s arms around his neck, urging him to keep going.

They finally break the kiss with a trail of saliva connecting the two of them. They press their foreheads against each other, their breathing now matching one another.

“I’ve been thinking of doing this the whole time I was staring at you,” Hansol admits as he places a soft kiss on Minghao’s cheek.

“Strange how I’ve been thinking the same when I caught you staring.”

“God, hyung, you drive me absolutely crazy.”

Hansol’s breathing is heavy and hot against Minghao’s neck as he presses open-mouthed kisses on the older male’s neck, hitting a particularly sensitive spot that makes him let out a rather embarrassing sound. Minghao immediately turns into an impossible darker shade of red and covers his mouth. Hansol chuckles at this.

“Don’t cover your mouth, hyung, you sound _ so _ adorable,” he tightens his grip around Minghao’s waist, pulling him even closer.

“Oh, shut up,” Minghao spurts out, his face visibly red as he hooks his fingers with each other on the younger male’s nape.

Before Hansol could continue kissing his favorite hyung, the pair is disturbed by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Hansol immediately releases his grip from Minghao’s waist and Minghao releases his from Hansol’s neck. The two of them immediately turn to look at the source of the voice distracting them.

“Uhh.. Were you guys making out or something?”

It was Junhui Wen, staring at them with shock written all over his face.

“N-no, we weren’t!” Minghao sounds flustered, his face turning impossibly redder than before.

“You sure? I mean your position from earlier kinda gave it away, to be honest.”

Junhui chuckles sheepishly and looks down. He scratches the back of his neck and there was this awkward silence hanging in the air.

“Um, well, the others were looking for you because we are supposed to leave soon and the van is already waiting for quite a while.”

“Ah, I see. Sorry for disappearing so suddenly, I guess.” Hansol shrugs his shoulders and glances at Minghao, who is fidgeting with a loose button on his dress shirt. A nervous habit that he seems to have, Hansol picks up.

“’S fine, what matters now is that I found the two of you already. Now let’s just go back and regroup with the others,” Junhui grins at the two, but when he turns around to walk again, he lets out a rather audible sigh.

Hansol takes some time to register the reality that Junhui just caught the two of them making out and the panic starts to settle in.

“Hey, Junhui-hyung?”

“Hmm?” Jun turns his head to face Hansol and stops.

“Can you keep this a secret? Me and Myungho-hyung making out, that is.”

Minghao seems rather embarrassed at Hansol’s blunt words and he lightly slaps Hansol’s shoulder, earning himself a soft “ow” from the younger male.

“Haha, don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

Junhui gives him a wink and turns around to walk again. Hansol sighs in relief and he suddenly feels a hand hooking onto his own.

“Aren’t you gonna walk as well? We can’t keep the staff waiting forever.”

“Ah yes, right. Okay, sorry, was kinda lost in thought.”

Minghao giggles. And _ shit _, that giggle is really adorable, it makes Hansol’s heart skip a beat.

“God, you’re so adorable,” Hansol says in a soft whisper, but apparently not soft enough because Minghao hears him. He lightly pinches the skin on the back of Hansol’s hand.

“Shut up,” the older male huffs and pouts.

Hansol chuckles.

“I love you.”

His words come out unprepared, making the both of them surprised. Minghao stops dead in his tracks like a deer in headlights.

“Sorry, what I meant is—“

Before Hansol could continue his sentence, Minghao cuts him off.

“..I love you too, Sol,” Minghao mutters out, making Hansol smile all so wide and gummy. He then tightens his grip around Minghao’s hand, giving him an affectionate squeeze. He glances at Junhui who is already walking way ahead of them, thinking that he probably won’t turn around to look at them anymore. He then kisses Minghao’s cheek softly, letting his lips linger there for a while before pulling away.

Minghao smiles at the kiss and little dimples start to form on his cheeks. Hansol finds them very cute, heck, he finds every inch of Minghao absolutely adorable. So he leans in for another kiss, this time Minghao pushes him away with a breathy giggle escaping his lips.

“Stop it, Sol,” he whispers, earning a sulk from the younger. “Oh c’mon, we can continue where we left off later, okay?”

Hansol’s face immediately light up at this. He’s now smiling from ear to ear and nods.

“Okay, I can’t wait!” His grin grows wider and the older male smiles fondly at him. 

“Me, too,” Minghao says softly and leans his head against Hansol’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> so here's my very first fic that i'm posting on here!  
hopefully y'all enjoyed it!!  
you can go scream at me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/loonafairyy).


End file.
